Team LYMM
by A guy that likes to read
Summary: A ghost, electric burst of energy, An Egyptian noble and a beat em up greaser form a team in the OC RWBY story. Follow this team through their own interactions with each other and a greater cast. Drama, action, comedy, possible romance. I dont even know the end so please read and we can find out together.
1. L Tralier

L trailer

The shattered moon looks over the emerald forest, beckoning the people of vale towards sleep and enticing the nocturnal Grimm from their shadows. There is one figure amongst the trees however that is just now waking up along with the other nocturnal creatures. He jumps from one branch to the other noiseless, giving the perception that he isn't there at all. While hopping through the canopy he hears a scream in the distance that otherwise wouldn't have been heard if it weren't for his highly trained ears. Curious he heads in that direction, occasionally killing a passing Grimm, when he arrives he sees the mining operation of the schnee dust company under attack by Ursa and Night Terrors (nocturnal tiger-like Grimm). Although he couldn't care less about the Schnee dust company he couldn't let these innocent people die and plus he could use the dust for his own uses.  
None of the Grimm has noticed him yet, but the couple of guards are running out of arua fast, he springs into action, jumping on a Ursa and punching and embedding a fire dust crystal into the base of it's neck, it's weakness. The Grimm falls down dead, letting one last half hearted growl before bleeding out, which consequently sets off the fire crystal shooting the Ursa head at a night terror whilst making a huge explosion, capturing the attention of the remaining 14 Grimm. The Ursa major looked at it's fallen comrade's decapitated head and screams out in rage, most likely to attack, the other Grimm disregard the guards and attack the new threat all at once. Night terrors pounced and the figure dodged them with ease, a couple Ursa rushed him and slashed where he was standing, he backflipped over this landing on a night terror and stabbed a ice dust crystal in its side causing it to freeze solid, as it was freezing the figure jumped from it and kicked and Ursa in the face.

Landing and rolling the figure turned to face the pack, taking more dust crystals out of pouches near his wrists he threw many crystals at his enemies, many of them hitting their mark and about half exploding on contact, carrying out the effects of the dust properties. Because of this only 6 remained, those six had crystals still inside them. Noticing this so obvious weak spot, the figure proceeds to attack those spots. He dodges an attack from an Ursa and counters it by arua punching the crystal further pushing it inside and setting it off. The Ursa sparked with electricity and began twitching in strange ways before dying. The figure however only saw this out of the corner of his eye because he was still focused on the other 5. Two night terrors attack at once, causing the figure to smirk, he jumped up in the air and punched the right one's crystal in it's back while kicking the left one's crystal in its side causing both to be set off. The explosions behind him caused him to be launched forward onto the Ursa major's head, after about 3 backflips. He drop Kicked the crystal in it's back but nothing happened besides the Ursa roaring in pain. A bit surprised the figure needed to think of some other way of disposing of the Ursa major. Looking at the bony spikes coming out of it's back he got an idea, he took out a peticular sharp ice crystal he cut and froze a spike near the base. After claiming his prize, he was thrown off and landed a few feet in front of the Grimm. Wielding his bony spike as a sword he charged the Grimm and blocked it's first attack. Charging his aura into the makeshift sword he stabbed the Grimm underneath it's chin and shoved it all the way through until it was poking out the now cracked skull plate. Finally finished with his battle, he turned to the last two Ursa which turn and ran back into the woods out of fear.  
With the battle over he turned towards the miners, who also looked terrified and finally got a clear look at him. He was dressed in a long white v-neck shirt with a nevermore skull painted in black on it, light gray jeans with pitch black sneakers and black socks, a darker gray cloak that was a little tattered on the bottom with many small holes and black finger less gloves. This however was barely noticed by the workers because he face was covered by a Beowulf skull that only showed the bottom of his chin and his eyes, his black soulless eyes. This was only more highlighted from the pale complexion of the man, so pale it seemed like a gray glow.  
"Do not be afraid, I'm not a Grimm," said the figure.  
The workers we're even more surprised because the voice while rather deep only sounded like it could only belong to a late-teenager or early 20's (in reality he was only 17).

One of the braver workers decided to speak to him, "thank you for saving us is there anything we can do to help you?" the worker asked.  
"Crystals, I need crystals" he responded monotone.  
"Of course it is a small price to pay for what you have done for us, would 15-20 be enough?" The worker asked.  
The figure nodded.  
"José give me a pouch of 20 crystals for our friend here," he shouted into the crowd.  
"Right away boss," the worker went off.  
The next few moments were tense silence until the worker returned with the crystals.  
"Here boss I tried to get variety," José said.  
The lead worker took the pouch and walked up to the figure. when he was about five feet from him he tossed it out of fear,"here you go, 20 dust crystals like you asked. Oh and by the way I never did catch your name,"  
"My name is the ghost," the ghost said.  
The workers now were even more in awe, all people that we're in Vale for at least a couple weeks has heard of the legend of the ghost of emerald forest. The began murmuring to each other and the ghost disappeared into the shadows and by the time anyone noticed his was halfway back home.


	2. Y Trailer

Y trailer

"Again," the male figure on the platform overlooking an indoor metallic practice area full of robot shrapnel,"your attention is wandering, and your moves are not as precise."

The figure was speaking to a small statured girl with pink bubblegum hair with the same color eyes and a light complexion.

"I'm trying father I feel like a statue out here," the girl responded,"why can't I move more freely?"

"Yuriko, movement wastes energy and extra movement wastes extra energy you don't want to be tired when you're surrounded, trust me I should know," Yuriko's father unconsciously touched his eye patch at the comment.

Understanding that she won't win the argument, Yuriko got in a ready stance to prepare herself for the oncoming onslaught of Atlas robots.

"OK I'm ready," Yuriko said hesitantly.

"Good for this next round I have a small surprise for you," Her father said as he hit the button, starting the training.  
Out of the ground and walls emerged default setting Atlas robot soldiers.

"So the surprise isn't until later, hmm," Yuriko said to herself.

She didn't move except for taking her swords out of her sheaths, one lime green the other bubble gum pink with black handles, this was to match her favorite outfit. Her white T-shirt was rarely seen because of the Lime green fitted jacket that went over it, complimenting that is her black pinstriped Lime green pants. Along with her black shoes and socks, she only wears one piece of jewelry and that's her black choker with a pink lightning pendant on it out lined in black.

Looking at her swords and then back at her attackers she got into a defensive stance, the first robot got to her first and made the foolish mistake of rushing in head-on. She easily side stepped it and cut it in half, causing it to spark and crackle. The others with their learning A.I. decided to proceed more cautious and began attacking her in groups of two and three. She held her ground and began blocking the robots' attacks, she countered with precision and stabbed one in the leg causing it to malfunction and go awry. The next she cleanly chopped off it's head after blocking it attack, the third she barely broke it's exoskeleton but nevertheless it began to short out.

"Thank you lightning dust," Yuriko said silently to herself.

An energy shot grazed her shoulder and she turned around quickly, more soldiers appeared now armed with rifle-swords. Internally cursing, Yuriko started to block the oncoming shots and couldn't get closer. Irritated that she couldn't get closer, she lined up her identical sword, until they looked like one sword that was lime green and pink. Out of the tips of her swords came lightning dust discharges, moving and acting like energy shots and heading straight towards the Atlas robots. A few of the marks hit the robots, causing them to short circuit and collapse.

Seeing an opportunity in the disorientation of the bots, yuriko arua rushed them and began slicing and stabbing. Before the robots could recover there was only two left. Analyzing that yuriko has the advantage and close proximity, the robots began to backpedal and shoot. Yuriko smirked, she aura ran and quickly caught the robots, she diagonal slashed both at once, causing both to dismantle.

Yuriko sighed that wasn't much of a surprise, her father seeming to sense her thoughts broke the silence, "that's not the surprise I had for you, keep waiting."

With new found energy, yuriko waited with a smile to her surprise opponent. The sound of a platform being raised is all that could be heard, yuriko's excitement was deflated when all that could be seen is one dark colored Atlas soldier. Disappointed, yuriko decided to make quick work of this last enemy, she charged and double sliced at the bot's head. She was surprised however, when both strikes were blocked by the soldier's own swords.

She jumped back and reevaluated this new enemy when her father spoke,"this is the new Atlas mimic soul version 4, it watches its opponent and copies their  
fighting style but performs it more effectively."

"Crap, then I need to be unorthodox and unpredictable or it will kill me," Yuriko thought to herself.

She started out with her ranged attacks, assuming it could counter her melee, but it blocked her shots just liked she blocked the ranged bots. Swearing internally, she reluctantly went to melee, the bot was copying her strike for strike and eventually it was going faster, she knew if she was going to beat it she would have to use her semblance. While in combat she began to focus her aura, she jumped back and shot electricity out of her hands towards the mimic. The blast hit the mimic dead on and stalled it, however this was only for a moment before it kept moving towards Yuriko.

"That's impossible, that much electricity would have overloaded a small generator," she said out loud.

Her father hearing this chuckled,"Oh, I forgot to mention the Atlas mimic soul version 4 is overload proof, it reroutes extra power outside its body through it's hands and feet. So if I were you I would be careful those swords could be electronically charged."

Yuriko visibly frowned, although her demeanor brightened when she remembered she had one more trick up her sleeve that no one can prepare for. In order for her to accomplish this feat, she would need all that electricity still in those swords back. She engaged again, but this time she was focused on getting into a sword lock, which took longer than expected. When She finally got into a sword cross lock she moved her grip up on her left hand until her index finger could touch her own blade. The moment she touched it she was shocked (literally) and began to take back all the electricity she attacked it earlier with. When she expunged all of the electricity in the swords, she broke the lock and backflip kicked off the bot's chest and went into ranged mode again, but this time she pumped electricity into her swords. This reaction caused the lightning dust to work into overdrive and it made one huge laser. The laser came in contact with the bot from the thighs up and disintegrated everything including the wall behind it and some trees outside in a 6' by 6' diameter. The only thing left standing was Yuriko and the mimic's legs from the thighs down.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I didn't know how powerful it was because I only found out about it a couple days ago and I didn't know the extent of it's power," Yuriko said surveying the damage.

Her father looked shocked, but pleased at the same time," I've been waiting for a move like that from you since you discovered your semblance. How could I be mad? I can easily replace the wall and trees," her father responded.

"So you're not mad?" Yuriko asked for clarification.

"Of course not, I just can't wait for your brother's special move now," he replied.

Yuriko smiled," OK beacon here I come," she thought to herself.


	3. M Trailer (guy)

M trailer

He was in the desert again, first time in a while actually. Although Mistral was great, the desert is where his home is, or was for that matter. It's been three years since that day and it still hurts him.  
The 14 year old Mikhai was pretty well taken care of and had loving parents in the small village in the desert way outside Mistral. But there was something very wrong, he stopped learning and stopped being challenged. He couldn't take this, he needed something to learn, it was eating at him like a slow deadly parasite, slowly draining him. One day he finally snapped, that night he left, only leaving a vague note of his intentions on his parents bedside. He traveled the first night and day heading in the direction of Mistral, trying to get as far away from his village as possible. The second night he slept on the west side of a large dune, to get as much shade as he can during the morning. The next day he checked his supplies and left again. This continued for another day or so.

Finally after what seemed like forever to him, forest appeared in the distance. He was elated, forest meant that Mistral wasn't far and that he could finally relax completly with no fear of Grimm. Just as he started to be filled with confidence, he heard a Grimm scream. Recognizing it instantly as a death stalker, he began to move away from the sound, when another death stalker appeared from the forest heading straight for him. Hoping that it hasn't seen him yet, Mikhai darted to the east under the cover of the sand dunes. His effort was futile however because the death stalker already saw him and adjusted it's trajectory. Mikhai knew this was bad because if he fought this deathstalker then the other one would catch up before he could kill this one, but he knew he couldn't outrun a death stalker In the desert. If he could get to the forest he would have an advantage but it was too far away, so instead he brought out his weapon, flamefury. His weapon was a khopesh (Egyptian style curved sword) and had a gold blade with turquoise designs on it and the handle.

He charges the first one coming from the forest, avoiding it's stinger and slashing at the deathstalkers head, but it was blocked by one of the pinchers and harmlessly bounced off. Regrouping, Mikhai changed his weapon's form, the blade curved all the way in until the tip was directly in front of the bottom of the handle and a small flame turned on. Holding his weapon two-handed, he blocked another attack by the pincher and sprayed a stream of flame right into the deathstalker, causing it to yell out in pain and protect itself. Changing his flamethrower back to sword mode, he attacked the soft underbelly while it was weak. He got a few strikes in but nothing fatal, the deathstalker recovered and the second deathstalker showed up into the picture. Mikhai was really on the defensive with both attacking him at the same time, his sword and aura blocked most of the attacks, but he got a couple bruises and a nasty cut from his chin to the bottom of his ear.

Knowing that he couldn't keep this up, mikhai charged his aura, until he was literally glowing turquoise. At full strength his aura changed from turquoise to yellow and the white rapidly. The now white aura flashed exceedingly bright and temporarly blinded the deathstalkers. The two Grimm moved their pinchers to their eyes in a desperate attempt to recover, but it was too late. Mikhai used their disorientation to finish this, he rushed the first the already injured deathstalker and brought down his sword on the joint between the Pincher and the arm. The result of the cleave was the Pincher falling off from it's body. Mikhai picked up the pincher and threw it at the second deathstalker just as it recovered and it wedged it self on it's head to where it looks like the pincher is grabbing onto it's head with no body attached to it. The death stalker frantically tries to pull it off with little luck, with that deathstalker preoccupied, Mikhai focused back on the Grimm with one pincher. The Grimm struck with its stinger, which mikhai side stepped and cut into, this put the deathstalker on the defensive and allowed mikhai to attack viscously. He stayed on the non-pincher side and changed flamefury into flamethrower mode. He blew out the pilot light and pumped fire dust into the opening on the Grimm's arm. After a few seconds he jumped back, relit the pilot light and sprayed. The flames next to the opening caught the inside on fire and started a chain reaction that caused to the death stalker to be burned from the inside out. Color drained from it's already lifeless eyes and faded into ash.

Finally getting the Pincher off, the remaining Grimm looked at it's fallen comrade and screamed in rage. It charged Mikhai, hell bent on revenge, but it was reckless and he dodged it easily, taking the opportunity to swing at it's shorter legs on it's side. He cut two of them in half and rendered one bloody and useless. The death stalker now leaning to one side, brought it's stinger down, but Mikhai jumped forward on top of it's head and flamethrowered the bony plating until it was weak and cracked. He was thrown off by the Grimm, unaware that Mikhai weakened it's head and brought it's stinger down again. This time Mikhai aura jumped above it's tail and began to fall towards the weak spot. He cut the tail in half because it was in the way and brought his sword down as hard as he could into the weak spot. The sword went directly through all the way to the deathstalkers brain, a moment of silence followed as neither the deathstalker or Mikhai moved. At last, the Grimm collapsed and Mikhai moved off of it and opened up his pack to drink some water.

He examined himself, his gold and turquoise tunic shirt has multiple cuts in it and his tan linen pants are singed at the bottom. He sighed,"they better have good tailors in Mistral," he thought to himself. He continued to examine himself and noticed his shoes aren't damaged but look more gray than white, and his upside-down unfinished pyramid necklace was undamaged. After being pleased with his full body examination, he began walking towards the forest and towards Mistral, hopefully for a better life.


	4. M Trailer

M trailer

She is finally done, that was the second airship just today. Thankfully it was just engine misalignment or she would be here all day.

"Hey dad, the airship is done. I'm going to take a break," she said breaking the silence of power tools and wrenches.

"OK Minnie don't wander too far. I'm supposed have some people come in with mechs, so I'll need you then," Minnie's dad responded.

Not looking forward to working on the mechs, Minnie's voice was half filled with sarcasm,"don't worry I won't," with emphasis on worry.

"Hey Minnie, love you," her dad says without looking up from the yellow motorcycle he was working on.

Minnie slightly shuddered, she hated yellow and that motorcycle gave her the creeps. "Love you too dad," she said trying to not look at the motorcycle.

Minnie left the shop covered in grease and sweat. She took the red bandanna from around her neck and began to wipe her face with it. When she finished, she looked at the bandanna and sighed, "well at least my favorite outfit matches well with my job, hehehe," Minnie said to herself as she looked down at her outfit. It was hard to stain her black leather jacket, that she always wore on top of her red blouse. On the bottom was the ultimate clothing, according to Minnie, her light blue jeans. Coupled with her black and red converse and her work gloves? She almost forgot, she took the ugly brown gloves off and put on her own black finger less gloves with red trim. Feeling much better she ran her bare fingers through her red streaked, black hair. This went well with her milk chocolate complexion, red lipstick and her favorite feature about herself, the bright electric blue eyes.

Finishing one of the rare times she admires herself, she sits down to rest and drinks some water. After about a couple of minutes, Minnie hears a cry for help within the alleys, she springs into action because she knows this isn't the safest part of town. She searches alley after alley until she sees a group of about 7 or 8 teenage boys cornering three faunus girls about 12 years old.

"Hey!" Minnie yells to the boys,"you know I would think that you guys wouldn't need 8 guys to take on three little girls, but if you're that weak I understand your need for safety."

"Oh yeah bitch?" The proclaimed leader of the group jumped up out the crowd,"I'll take you one on one right here just to show you how weak you sound,"

"Hey I'm not the one who's voice is cracking and squeaking, but you're right I sound weak," Minnie retorted back.

So obviously furious, the leader charged Minnie, blind with rage. Minnie waited until the last second and tripped her attacker, causing him to crash into some trash cans.

"You whore, you're going to regret that," he said getting up.

"Oh no, I'm so scared," Minnie pretended to faint.

The leader drew a black sword, this prompted the others to do the same.

"Now we have a party," Minnie exclaimed, while drawing her own weapon. At first it took the thugs by surprise, her weapon unfolded into a long red staff, taller than her with black saw blades on each end. It look like the stuff of nightmares.

The thugs momentarily forgot to attack which allowed Minnie to spew more insults,"I thought we came here to fight, not show and tell."

Immediately snapping out of their daze, the thugs attacked Minnie in waves of 3-4. She swung her staff and hit one thug in the gut, swinging him into another guy. Two more came behind her and she stuck her staff in the ground, back-flipped over both of them and swept their legs. She threw her staff at a thug to catch which he did, she grabbed it in the middle and dropped kicked the guy that was holding it. As he fell to the ground, Minnie somersaulted over his body, ripping the staff from his grip.

With the remaining thugs getting desperate they pulled out pistols and began shooting Minnie. She blocked most, but some hit her and drained some of her aura. Knowing that she can't keep this up, Minnie reached out with her aura and dismantled all of the pistols into spare parts. Feeling drained, but relieved she knew that she wouldn't be able to do something like that for awhile. She went back on the offensive and made quick work of the swords. She cut a blade in half by spinning her saw blade and getting into a lock with a thug, disarmed one by hitting him in the chin with the middle and slashing at his hand with the end of her staff. The other two still had their swords and one of them was the leader. She grabbed one unarmed thugs on each side of her staff and spun it. One went flying into the air and the other was slammed on the ground, moaning in pain. Turning toward to the two armed men the leader attacked Minnie, she blocked and began thinking for an opportunity.

After a good sparring session, blocking the attacks of the leader, she found one. Inviting the low attack, he swept at her legs and she front flipped over him and caught the staff in between his legs and she threw him over her, slamming his back into the ground shattering the concrete. Minnie looked at the last thug, who began to run.

"Oh no you're not getting away so easily," Minnie said.

She pushed two buttons at the same time and her staff transformed into a sniper rifle with an unnaturally long barrel. She loaded some rubber bullets and aimed for the middle of his back. She fired and hit him right on, causing him to collapse 400 yards away.

Minnie turned to the young girls,"You guys really should be more careful," she said worried.

"You're human but you helped us. Why?," the oldest girl said.

"I just don't like bullies," Minnie replied,"now get home before it gets dark."

The girls nodded and ran away, presumably to their homes.

Minnie's stomach growled,"all this fighting and justice stuff made me hungry," she said out loud to no one and she went to go get some food.


	5. Chapter 1

" _It was late at night in Vale, a night like any other, however there was someone there that didn't belong. Although many people have already turned in for the night with the exception to the few party-goers and insomnia suffering citizens on a late night walk, there was one hooded figure walking the street shrouded in shadow and clearly didn't belong. Although he didn't know it yet this night would be the most important one in his life."_

"Crap, I knew I slept too late this twilight," the figure said to himself," now where am i going to get dust crystals."

He wandered into town this night because his dust supply was running dangerously low. If he didn't buy or acquire some soon fighting grimm and even just surviving is going to be much harder.

"Hopefully some dust shops are open this late," continuing to talk to himself.

He continued walking and heard some commotion down the street to his right. Looking down the street he sees a little red girl fighting some henchmen and a man in a white jacket and a cane. After a few shots were fired the girl followed the man with a cane up a roof, completely disregarding the henchmen that were starting to get back up and continued to rob the store. Although reluctant to step in, he couldn't let innocent people get robbed and hurt. He rushed to the store and surveyed the scene in front of him. The thugs were working double time to try to get as much dust as possible before the police arrived, so much so that they left the owner alone to speed up their progress. He stepped in after motioning the owner to get out of the store, which he did. He threw a flying knee into a thug filling up his dust container and his back turned. the result of the knee went through the rest of the henchmen's aura, causing him to be knocked out. This action attracted the attention of the rest of the gang.

"Hey, who are you?" The one speaking noticed his fallen comrade,"You'll pay for that, no one does that to one of us and gets away with it."

The figure shrugged and looked at the thugs bored and uninterested. Furious from the lack of respect from the figure, they attacked all at once, the figure sidestepped the first man, ducked the second, and tripped the third. The fourth approached more cautiously and used his superior reach with his sword to try to stab and slash his attacker. He dodged and grabbed the thug's arm when he was stabbing. He body slammed the man, causing him to collapse on the ground and gave the figure enough time to block the punch of the henchman behind him. He turned around and countered the slash of another thug's sword by using his arm momentum against him and made him slash his own friend taking some of his aura. He swept the leg of the man in front of him and knocked him out with a punch to the face. with just two more willing to fight, the figure rushed them grabbed both by their shirts and threw one into a wall and spun around and threw the other one into a dust container.

Once they were subdued, the figure tied them to each other in the middle of the store, asked the owner for some dust crystals, which he gave some and left before police arrived. Walking the street again, he felt much better about himself knowing he did some good and cleaning up that little girl's mess. He continued to just wander around the town just admiring the town, the first time he has been in one for months. At about 5 am some early coffee shops began to open and he ordered some decaf coffee and a couple of scones with some of the lien he looted of the thugs. He sat in content silence for about 15 minutes before a man with gray hair and dressed in black and green sat down directly across from him.

"Can I help you?," The figure asked.

"No, but i wonder what kind of person orders decaf coffee at five in the morning?" The strange man asked.

The figure was silent at his question, not wanted to give anything away, not even allowing himself to breathe.

"I'm sorry where are my manners, I am professor Ozpin, headmaster at Beacon university," he began," and you are?"

The figure decided to go by his chosen name,"My name is Web."

"No last name?," Ozpin asked.

"No," Web replied tersely.

"Hmm, you know Web you bear a striking resemblance to the ghost of emerald forest," Ozpin continued.

"Never heard of him," Web replied.

"Well that's unfortunate because he is quite a legend, A nocturnal creature that defends the innocent. I even heard that he stopped of group of thieves stealing dust from a shop last night," Ozpin probed.

"Sounds heroic, but i'm too busy to follow legends," Web replied.

"Of course, what school do you go to?" Ozpin asked.

"I...uh...um...don't go to school," Web nervously said.

"I see, well then how about it?" Ozpin said cheerfully.

"What?" Web asked.

"Come to my school and I'll make sure your identity isn't revealed to any students or staff," Ozpin said.

"What identity?" Web demanded,"You don't know who I am."

"Actually Logan I know about you quite well, however this is your choice. Beacon is more than just fighting Grimm it's about protecting the innocent, upholding the law, doing the right thing regardless of what's in front of you and how to work as a team member and a leader."

"What? how did you know that?" Logan asked again.

"I just know how to follow a trail," Ozpin responded,"But do you want to come to my school?"

Logan considered this, he loved his life in the woods but it got boring at times. Killing the same Grimm over and over takes its toll after a while and this will be a new challenge for him. After about two minutes of thinking he decided that the pros outweighed the cons.

"Fine, but I'm not making a cutsie little weapon like all the other students," Logan finally answered.

"We actually don't require students to have a weapon because usually everyone has one anyways so you should be fine," Ozpin replied.

The two looked at each other and drank their coffee in silence until the professor's scroll rang,"Ah, even being headmaster has its drawbacks, I'll see you at school tomorrow Web."

Web finished his coffee and looked outside to see the sun coming up,"I hate the summer and their short nights."

He rushed to the emerald forest as fast as he could and crashed into his makeshift home on accident. Too tired to fix it, he fell on his bed and went to sleep instantly.

The next morning he broke down his camp and left no trace of him being there, as he does every twilight. Staying true to his word he set out for Beacon. Considering that Beacon isn't too far from the Emerald Forest he decided to walk to beacon instead of taking airships like the normal students. Web chuckled at the thought of normal students,'No one has ever seen me before except in shadow and now i'm going to waltz in there like i actually exist. I'm anything but Normal,' he thought as he set out for beacon towards his new life.


	6. Chapter 2

Team LYMM Chapter 2

Web made his way towards the main campus of the school, up and over the small cliff separating Beacon from the outside world. Upon arriving, he noticed that no one was here yet. Being confused for the moment, Web realized that most people aren't nocturnal. They won't be arriving until the morning.

"Way to go idiot, you forgot the fact that the only person up at night is you," He scolded himself.

Trying to make the most of his spare hours, he walked and mapped the entire campus. Sure that he memorized every detail about Beacon, he took a short nap to make sure he stays awake during the day.

He woke up later with the sun already blazing in the sky. Web shielded his eyes still not used to the brightness of day. During his temporary blindness the clock tower started to chime.

 _BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG!_

"Nine chimes?" he asked himself,"It's already 9 in the morning?! The other student are due here in 30 minutes i need to prepare myself and eat before i'm ready for social interaction,"

He went to the cafeteria and ordered some food. After eating a quick bowl of noodles, he stood outside on the side of the landing platforms to analyze the new students coming in. As the airships landed many students began pouring out and one started to throw up in the nearest trash can. Web wasn't really too worried about him, he was too busy focusing on potential threats to his power. He counted six potential threats including the famous Mistral champion Pyrrha Nikos. He continued to watch as that same red head girl from last night ran into the Schnee dust company heiress which caused dust to explode and make a small crater in the ground. Not being the one to jump in a conversation, Web left the scene towards the auditorium. Upon walking there, he was tackled by a strange girl with pink bubblegum hair.

"Jason! Jason! it's so good to see you," she said with her face buried in Web's chest,"I can't believe you made it...wait you're not Jason."

"Obviously, i've never seen you before in my life," Web exclaimed.

She frowned, but smiled right after and became bubbly once more,"well it's always good to meet new friends,"she says as she lifts herself up and holds out her hand,"I'm Yuriko, Yuriko Alyosha, my friends call me Alyo, well they would if i had any besides Jason and my baby brother. But that's not the point, the point is i'm so happy to be here and happy to meet new people," Yuriko said ecstatically giving an electric vibe through her words.

"has anyone told you you talk too much?" Web replied.

She nods, smiling in the process, giving her more of the appearance of a child at christmas than a huntress in training,"and you are?" she asked curiously

"for now you can just call me ghost. i don't give out my name to people," Web said in almost a warning.

Yuriko smiled,"sounds fair, nice to meet you,"

"likewise," web replied.

He took this time to more carefully analyze her. Her pink bubblegum hair was only matched by her eyes of the same color along with the pink lightning pendant around her neck. he analyzed her semblance and recognized the electric properties along with her reliance on dust. He found this interesting, considering his coveting for dust. He filed her under possible ally for now.

"So, we were going to the auditorium?" Web asked breaking the short silence between the two.

"Oh, yeah that, come on let's go ghosty," Yuriko said while skipping towards the auditorium.

"Just ghost, yuriko," responded Web.

"okie dokie," she responded.

"ugh today is going to be a long day," Web said to himself.

The two enter the auditorium and Web stands near the back of the room, while Yuriko went to the front, giving a short goodbye to "ghosty". Web notices another girl dressed in all black and leather, intrigued by her love of black with her highlights of red. Web moved next to the girl and kept in silence next to her while professor Ozpin gave a very abstruse pep talk. She looked at him still saying nothing and he preferred it that way, a much different pace than the bubbly Yuriko. A person named Glynda told all the new students that they will be sleeping within the ball room. The pair went opposite directions and in both their minds it was considered a good conversation. Web headed towards the ballroom and a guy with a shaved head and egyptian style makeup on.

"excuse me but do you know where the ballroom is, i'm lost," said the guy.

"It's the way i'm walking, over there," Web points down the hall in the general direction of ballroom.

"ah thank you," he bows uniquely and walks ahead of Web.

Web shrugs and walks at a slower pace than the others, not excited to be sleeping in a room full of hormonal teenagers at night. He wonders if he is going to sleep at all tonight even though he will desperately will himself to. After a few minutes he arrives at the ballroom and see many people already set up sleeping bag and blankets. He notices a loud blonde girl fighting with that red head girl he keeps seeing. Deciding against intervening, he sets up in the corner. He was just about done when Yuriko sat on his mat.

"Hiya ghosty," Yuriko smiled.

"You're still here?" Web asked.

"well duh i'm not leaving after the first day," she giggled.

"No i meant you're still here on my mat," Web corrected.

"Oh, i know," she smiles again," i like talking to you, you're different than everyone else here."

"Didn't your parents tell you to stay away from strange people?" Web asked trying to scare her away.

"Yup, but i'll tell you a secret. I don't listen to them," She laughs and lays down on Web's cot.

Just then that black leather girl from the auditorium walked up to Web and Yuriko,"Yuriko you should listen to him and get off his mat," she said to Yuriko.

Yuriko frowned," fine i guess so Minnie. Have you met ghosty?" Yuriko asked.

"Ghosty?," Minnie suppressed a smile.

"It's actually just Ghost and thank you with Yuriko," Web replied.

"No problem, I've only just met Yuriko on the way towards the ballroom and she can be quite a handful based on what i have seen and heard," Minnie slightly smiles.

Web returns the smile and lays down on his mat. Minnie lays next to him saying nothing and Yuriko lays on the other side saying everything. A few minutes goes by and that guy with the shaved head comes up to the three with his paper-like mat rolled up in his arm.

"Is this spot taken," he says as he gestures towards the space above the other three's heads.

Web was about to say something when Yuriko started speaking," Only by you," She smiles,"How are you, i'm Yuriko and this is Ghosty and Minnie. were all excited to be here, well me personally. Woah is that eye makeup? It's so cool. What kingdom are you from? Do you shave your head on purpose? What does the pony tail mean? You have nice toned muscles. Your…,"

"Yuriko! please don't interrogate the guy," Web interrupted Yuriko.

"Hmm, ok but i will find these things out," she points at the guy and has a suspicious stare.

"It's ok, i have as many questions about her as she does about me," He finally replies,"My name is Mikhai and I'm from Mistral."

"You don't look like a Mistral person," Says Minnie.

"That's true i'm actually from outside the Four Kingdoms but i've spent the last three years in Mistral," Mikhai explained.

"Well it's nice to meet you and you can take that spot if you want to," Minnie replied.

"Likewise for all of you and is your name really Ghosty?" Mikhai said confused.

"No, This one right here," he points to Yuriko,"keeps calling me that. My name is just ghost,"

"Nice to meet you," Mikhai responded.

Web nods as Yuriko smiles at him; he sets down his mat and takes out a linen blanket.

He lays down very straight and almost like a dead person would be positioned in a coffin. They say their goodnights and Yuriko falls asleep instantly.

'No wonder she's tired with all that energy she has all the time,' Web thought to himself.

He didn't know if Mikhai was asleep or not, he hasn't moved since he laid down. Web assumed he was asleep and try to fall asleep himself because he is going to have to face the biggest challenge he's ever faced, Teams.


	7. Chapter 3

Team LYMM chapter 3

Mikhai slowly opened his eyes to find that kid named ghost already up and what looked like listening. Mikhai didn't understand it he was always taught and trained to wake up early and the clock on the wall said 6:00 am, usually the time he gets up.

"How can he get up at such an insane hour, it's like he didn't go to sleep," Mikhai says quietly to himself.

"I heard that," Web says with his hood still on, Mikhai actually has never seen him take it off,"i have highly trained ears, and yes i slept just not very good."

Mikhai nods, this is stupid considering his back is towards him and he realizes it. So instead he retrieved flamefury and started to clean it, making sure all burnt smudges were wiped off. The two sat in silence for a while, in which they both enjoyed the quiet. Mikhai was still suspicious of Ghost though, he seemed too trained, like he has been a hunter already. Mikhai noticed the way he moved, he has seen that many times in his old village from the warriors of grimm, Ghost killed and he killed a lot, probably on a daily basis before he came here. This bothered Mikhai because it wasn't that difficult to go from grimm to human targets and it seemed that Ghost had no remorse. He hasn't killed a human yet, he doesn't have that murderous spirit in his eyes. Mikhai snapped out of analysis from the sound of the greaser girl Minnie waking up. She yawned and sat up, looking around and seeing most other people still asleep except for the two she talked with yesterday.

"Hey guys what's for breakfast?" Minnie said, still waking up.

"I heard the cafeteria is serving pancakes, eggs and bacon" said Mikhai confidently. A girl with orange hair woke up at the word of pancakes and started waking up her partner.

"Wait did you say bacon?" Minnie asked along with Yuriko that seemed to come out of nowhere and fully awake.

"I..uh...yeah bacon," Mikhai responds confused. The girls smile at each other and run towards the cafeteria, forgetting that they are in their pajamas still.

Hey sorry for the short chapter my life has been hectic which is why the story is kinda on the back burner right now, I'll try to update it as much as I can until then please enjoy these chapters and don't be afraid to comment I love hearing feedback and I try to use good ideas people have within my story so thank you


	8. Chapter 4

Team LYMM chapter 4

Yuriko rushed toward the cafeteria with unrivaled excitement, except for the oranged-haired girl, to be first in line for breakfast. Web and Mikhai slowly got up and started to walk slowly with Minnie ahead of them in a slight jog towards the cafeteria. Mikhai still fully trust this guy that calls himself ghost he seems way too calm all the time and he doesn't sleep it feels like, what is worse in his eyes is that he still has not taken off that hood even from last night.

Web could feel Mikhai suspicion about him, he was used to making people feeling uneasy and fearful. This wasn't the case though with Mikhai, it seemed that he analyzed him more in curiosity than fear which took Web by surprise. This he wasn't used to especially being analyzed because that was his job and he didn't like it.

"So you grew up outside Mistral?" Web broke the silence to avoid any more prying on himself.

"Yeah I grew up in a little desert village way outside Mistral it took me three days of walking to get even to the outskirts," Mikhai unconsciously touched his facial scar at the deathstalker memory.

Web noticed his movement as he touched his scar, filing it down for reference later,"I see, I'm assuming you have a much different culture than those around you?" Web asked again, with both of them, entering the noisy cafeteria.

"Yes, so far I'm the only one I have seen with my kind of roots, it's kind of interes…" Mikhai was drowned out by the noise of the cafeteria and noticing he couldn't even hear himself, he stopped talking.

Web understood that it was hard to speak so he just followed Mikhai to breakfast line for their food. When they got there Web ordered extra strong coffee, he couldn't believe that he was drinking it caffeinated during the day. He needed to change his sleeping habits though and getting 2 hours of sleep per night is not going to cut it. They walked through the line and got a hearty amount of food before looking for a place to sit.

"Ghosty! Ghosty! We saved some seats for you!" Yuriko exclaimed throughout the whole hall with Minnie next to her trying to look invisible.

Web and Mikhai shrugged and shuffled over to where they were sitting and sat down with Web next to Minnie and Mikhai next to Yuriko.

"Can you guys believe we get teams today, I wonder what it's like? How will we pick? Do we have partners? Where will we pick? Is it Random?..." Yuriko said enthusiastically.

"Yuriko the questions again, it's too late for this," Web sighed.

"Don't you mean early?" Minnie asked next to him.

"Yeah, it's too early for this," Web corrected himself.

Minnie was curious on why he said late instead of early, it could have been a mistake but she figured he was the type of guy that doesn't make many mistakes, especially simple ones like that. She was interested in this guy and she intended to find out exactly who he was as she does with everyone she comes in contact with.

The rest of breakfast went pretty normal, well as normal as it could get with a ghost, electric burst of energy, An egyptian noble and a beat em up greaser. When breakfast was finished, all the student were lead into two huge locker rooms with a number and code of which locker held their weapon and the combination for it.

Yuriko held her shorts swords in her arms hugging them, "Oh my babies i missed you two so much," she proceeded to sheath them at her hips and then looked for "Ghosty".

Minnie analyzed her weapon and checked it and re-checked it to make sure her saws were clean and her sniper barrel was clear,"I really do need to name you one day, sawstaff is not very creative," she said to herself and then continued to clean her weapon.

Mikhai calmly took out his weapon, flamefury, and sheathed it behind his back and waited on the bench patiently, his mind focusing on the initiation ahead.

Web observed everyone else, feeling out of place momentarily without a weapon but shook the thought and instead focused on the test ahead which are rumored to be in his home of emerald forest.

Glynda Goodwitch announced that initiation is starting and everyone began to follow her toward a rocky cliff overlooking the emerald forest. Web smiled at this because he knew this forest inside and out. He stood more near the left edge of the rest of the students with Ozpin a little ways off to the right answering a question a blonde kid. At that moment the Mikhai next to him took off and flew into the air. Web and the others prepared for the launch and their goal to find a partner and achieve a relic from the abandoned temple. His pressure plate sounded and then he was thrown into the forest along with everyone else.


	9. Chapter 5

Team LYMM chapter 5

Web flew through the air and he loved it, especially the rumors of it being in the emerald forest being true. For the test to be in his home, he was given an almost unfair advantage, he knew almost every tree and rock in this place so finding those relics will be anything but a walk in the park. As he approached the tree line, he recognized that he was only a few hundred meters from his makeshift home. He landed with ease and began heading in the direction of the broken temple to get a relic.

"This is way too easy, but i have to find a partner soon because as much as I'd like to, i don't think i can grab a relic and return by myself," Web thought to himself as he ran through the trees,"Well i could pair up with Yuriko but she's a handful, there is Minnie but she's way too suspicious of me and everything around her and i want to keep my identity hidden, Mikhai seems like the strongest choice out of the people i've met."

Web decided on Mikhai and actively avoided people he saw in the distance including a blonde boy that was speared to a tree, which he didn't think too much about. He kept running towards the temple and a branch broke underneath him, causing him to fall and roll forward. His rolling caused him to land right into the front of Minnie, who looked down at him as Web looked up.

"I guess this means we're partners huh?" Minnie said while rubbing down her spear behind her back.

"I guess so," Web replied, "I know where the temple is with the relics,"

"Oh you do? Good cause I've been doing nothing but wandering around and killing the occasional grimm," Minnie smiled, but not too much.

Web nodded, "Follow me," he took off the way he was going originally.

Minne was taken aback by Web's sudden rashness, but followed closely behind him. Minnie was shocked to see how much Web knew about this forest it made her suspicious of him again, he shouldn't know about the forest this much and in her eyes it was unsettling. She continued to follow him until they came to a clearing with ruins of a temple and chess pieces on each pedestal.

"Looks like we are the first ones here," Minnie said matter-of-factly.

"It seems so," Web was looking around at the pieces and grabbed and black king piece. They started to head out.

Out of the forest came running Yuriko with Mikhai close behind. They were being chased by a whole pack of ursas and a King Taijitu. Yuriko noticed Web and Minnie and waved high, ecstatic while she was being chased.

"Ghosty! Ghosty! Hey thanks for waiting up for us, we made some company so i brought them over cause i thought we could all get along," she shouts at us, slashing at a beowulf and cutting it in half.

"She's scary, because she could snap at any moment," Minnie said to Web.

"Don't remind me," Web replied.

Mikhai catches up and gets to the temple with everyone else and walks to the relics, "Which one did you guys pick?" Mikhai asks Web and Minnie.

"We picked the black king," Minnie says.

Yuriko goes up and snatches the other black king and hold it up, "Now we can match guys," says confidently and excited.

"Remember we have a grimm problem on our hand," Mikhai says bringing everyone back to the looming threat upon them.

They all nod in agreement and start to head away from the Grimm back into the forest, going the way that Minnie and Web came from. The grimm chase after the and begin to gain on the four because of Yuriko and Mikhai not being used to the environment. Web thought about leaving them but decided against it because he wouldn't want them to get hurt. Minnie saw the situation too and knew that they would have to fight their way out if they were going to get back. The four came to a clearing and Web turned around towards the forest and the other three in the middle.

"Okay we are not going to outrun them so we have to fight, who has a ranged weapon?"

"I do," Minnie says while transforming her staff into a long barreled sniper rifle, "My baby never lets me down,"

Minnie hops on a taller rock and Yuriko and Mikhai look to Web for directions, "Okay since you two have swords, i'll need you to take on most of the Ursa," Web told them and Mikhai nodded.

"Ghosty what about the King Taijitu?" Yuriko asks confused.

"We'll worry about that later we need to focus on the Ursa or they'll overrun us," Web says and Yuriko smiles and salutes as she gets ready.

The four wait for the grimm with Minnie on top laying down on her scope and the other three on the ground in front of her in a loose triangle with Yuriko and Mikhai with their swords out. Ursa start running out of the forest followed by beowulves and some of them are dropped before they get to the three courtesy of Minnie's shooting. The ones that make it through are met by the other three, Yuriko engages first by shooting dust blasts out of her swords, dropping more beowulves. Mikhai is the next to engage by engaging each one in a sword fight cleanly severing limbs and heads of the grimm that are attacking him. Web waits until the last second to attack stabbing dust crystals into Ursa and beowulves alike and supporting his two other melee fighters as best he can. Minnie oversees the battle picking off Grimm one by one and notices that Yuriko is smiling as she kills Grimm with her oddly color and identical swords by usually decapitations and electricity shocks from her swords, one Grimm she hit went crazy and started attacking grimm as well as her. she looks to Mikhai after Yuriko's massacre on the other side and sees his face calm and collected, this doesn't surprise Minnie she assumed that a guy dressed like him would be calm and collected, he watched him grab and cut grimm neatly in two and after a while he transformed his weapon so that he shot out a steady stream of flame. All grimm in the surrounding area were burned and melted around him before turning to ash, once he was done he turned to help Minnie's partner Web. Web looked slightly annoyed killing the grimm as if they weren't worth his time usually side stepping and aura punching their heads so it explodes. A loud screech was heard in the distance and was responded to by a much deeper sounding growl much closer. Pretty soon a Nevermore appeared overhead just as the King Taijitu was emerging from the forest.

"Woah looks like we'll have our hands full eh Mikky," Yuriko nudged Mikhai as they looked into the sky.

"Why do you say my name wrong on purpose Yuriko?" Mikhai answered back.

Before Yuriko could answer back the Nevermore shot feather at them and the scattered to find shelter except Web which the King Taijitu was about to strike at.


	10. Chapter 6

Team LYMM chapter 6

Yuriko looked over back to web after finding shelter and hearing the King Taijitu strike hoping that 'ghosty' wasn't hurt too bad and what she saw shocked her (not literally). At the base of the strike was Web, still standing and unharmed and he kicked over the King Taijitu's head over to show Yuriko that the side of it's head opposite of her had a burning hole in it. Web was smirking at Yuriko as if he enjoyed killing stronger Grimm, it gave Yuriko chills but she shook it off quickly because it's other head wrapped itself around Web.

"Ghosty!" Yuriko exclaimed, but it was too late, Web was already wrapped in its coils.

"Yuriko calm down we will get him back don't worry," Minnie reassured Yuriko from a distance.

Yuriko nodded and proceeded to wake Mikhai on the other side. The grimm stood off with the other 3 knowing the value of its hostage. Web continued to struggle to no avail against the body of the snake. Mikhai stirred awake and joined Yuriko in front of the Taijitu, trying to come up with a strategy to break Web free.

"Hey...uh...listen i have a pl-plan," Web chokes out while under the strain, "Mikhai you need to flash it while Yuriko and Minnie give ranged support, they can still smell you, so be careful."

The others nod and Mikhai jumps in front and activates his semblance in front of the King Taijitu. Minnie, Yuriko and Web look away or close their eyes as Mikhai's aura goes from yellow to white hot and expands outward blinding the last head of the King Taijitu. The snake's grip loosens and Web grabs an ice dust crystal and jabs it into it's neck as it is bombarded by Yuriko and Minnie. Web breaks free and aura sprints over to Minnie who was shooting the King Taijitu with little effect.

"Minnie, I need you to shoot that crystal right there," Web points to the ice dust crystal on the snake's neck.

Minnie nods and takes aim but she can't get a clear shot because of the wild thrashing from the attacks from Yuriko and Mikhai, "It's impossible to get a clean shot, it's moving too much,"

"Yuriko! Mikhai! Stop attacking we need it to stay still!" Web shouts out to the battlefield trying to get their attention.

Yuriko and Mikhai look towards the rock that Minnie and Web is on and Yuriko gives a thumbs up while Mikhai shows no response but stops attacking.

The grimm calms down and looks at Minnie just as she pulls the trigger, she gets a direct hit, causing the dust crystal to blow up and decapitate the grimm with a frozen head. Everyone cheers and they were just about to meet up when the Nevermore came back and started shooting feathers at the team, some of them barely missing. Yuriko get visibly frustrated and stands in the middle of the open.

"Ugh i'm so tired of all this! Just die birdie," Yurkio turns on her semblance and pumps her electricity into her swords as she lines up her different colored but otherwise identical swords. She aims at the Nevermore that is circling back around to try to finish the four off, "JUST DIE ALREADY," Yuriko shoots out a huge laser that's exponentially more powerful than her regular beams and makes contact with the Nevermore. The Nevermore splits in half with each side falling in opposite directions from each other, Yuriko looks drained but still intense until she hears it crash.

At the sound of it falling Yuriko turns around beaming at the others, "Guys did you see that? Sorry i kind of got carried away," she says sheepishly.

The others are stunned and shocked, Mikhai and Minnie visibly show it while Web commented on her attack, "Next time you should open with that," Web couldn't hide the excitement in his voice.

Yuriko nods and just stands there, the four stood there until Mikhai broke the Silence, "Shouldn't we get back to the school since we are done?"

Everyone nods in agreement and heads back to the school and once there wait for all partners to get back to wait for team assignment. Professor Ozpin makes his way up to the stage and congrats everyone on surviving the emerald forest and announces the teams one by one.

"Team CRDL, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long will be known as team RWBY, lead by Ruby Rose. This is shaping up to be an interesting year. Next Minnie Cross, Mikhai Diya, Yuriko Alosha and Logan Web you will be known as team LYMM, lead by Logan Web."

Logan visibly cringed at the use of his legal name and Yuriko beamed at him, "Your name is Logan Ghosty?! Oh my God that's such a cute name!" Yuriko jumps on Logan laughing while Minnie chuckled and Mikhai laughed along at the scene.

Ozpin smiled and took a sip of his coffee as the team got down from the stage.

 _At the temporary White Fang Camp_

A deer faunus rushes into the main tent to greet Adam Taurus by taking a knee, "Sir i come with news from our spies in Beacon,"

"Yes?" Adam continues to look at the Remnant map.

"The owl faunus we've been searching for is confirmed at Beacon, it seems he is a student sir," the soldier gives his report quickly.

Adam turns around, "Finally, it's time we paid him a visit".


End file.
